Shippo Catches A Cold
by MystiqueGoddess
Summary: Shippo catches a cold, but Inu-Yasha is still being mean to him. Or is he?


**Shippo Catches a Cold**

"Ah…ah…ah…AH-CHOO!"

Dust flew up in the air, creating another round of sneezing.

"Here, Shippo." Kagome handed a handkerchief to the kitsune.

"Danks, Kagome." Shippo blew his nose.

"Not good," Miroku said as he entered the hut. "There seems to be an epidemic in this village. Even Lady Kaede has caught the cold."

"Is she all right?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I'm all right," Lady Kaede wheezed, making her way into the hut as well.

"Lady Kaede, you should stay in bed," Sango said, coming into the hut after her.

"I said, _**'I'm all right'**_" Lady Kaede rasped firmly. "Besides, someone has to cure this illness."

"_**We**_can, Lady Kaede," Miroku insisted. "Really, you must get back to bed—"

"Nonsense, I'm fine—" she began before succumbing to a series of coughs.

"Er, please, Lady Kaede. You're no good to anyone until you get better," Sango prodded gently. "Besides, it's just a cold—"

"Not just any cold," Kaede growled, her eyes serious. "For Shippo to catch it as well—"

"Pah! Shippo is just as weak as a human, if not even more so." They looked up to see Inu-Yasha walk in with a bundle of firewood, which he set on the floor. "Really, Shippo, how lame can you get? Colds are for weaklings!"

"W-Well, I'm just a kitsune! And just because you've never caught a cold before doesn't mean their not nasty—ah, ah, ah-CHOO!"

"Nasty my foot! They can't be any nastier than Naraku," Inu-Yasha scoffed.

"Indeed, a mere cold cannot compare to his nastiness," Miroku agreed.

"Come on you guys, quit being so hard on him," Kagome protested. "Shippo needs positive thoughts if he's going to get better."

"He can get better by himself. He's a demon, after all. Come on, we should go help the other villagers."

As Inu-Yasha and Miroku left to help the other sick people, Sango helped Kaede to her hut, leaving Kagome alone with Shippo.

"Jeez, why does Inu-Yasha have do be so mean!" Shippo sniffled.

"He's just like that, you know. It's just his way of showing he's worried." Kagome smiled.

"Worried? Huh, as if!" Shippo snorted. "Inu-Yasha never worries aboud _**me**_."

"Hey, it's cold in here. Didn't you guys use the firewood I brought?" Inu-Yasha asked, poking his head through the doorway.

"Nuh-uh, cuz _**you**_broughd it," Shippo sniffed.

"Fine! See if I care if you die from your own stupid cold!" With that, Inu-Yasha stormed out of the hut.

"Shippo…" Kagome began.

"Grrr, I'll show him!" Shippo vowed. "I'll get better on my own! I don't need no medicine or fireplace!"

That night, the temperature dropped dramatically. Even though he had extra blankets on, it felt as if he had none. Shippo's teeth chattered, but he remained resolute. _'I won't give Inu-Yasha another chance to gloat at me. I'll show him! I'll show him, I'll show him…'_

When Shippo awoke the next morning, he found that he felt warm. '_Nice, the sun must've come out', _he thought dreamily. It was then he heard a crackle. Of a fire.

"Kagome! Why'd joo make a fire?" Shippo cried, horrified. No...no no no no NO! His vow…

"What are you talking about, Shippo?" Kagome asked, yawning as she stretched. "Hey, it's warm in here."

"Wait…so joo didn't make it?" Shippo became confused. A sudden thought struck him.

"Hey, Kagome, Shippo, I brought some food—"

"Id was JOOOOO!" Shippo yelled hoarsely, pointing to Inu-Yasha.

"Huh?!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, giving a roll of bread to Kagome before holding one out to Shippo. "You feeling all right, Shippo?"

"Joo made de fire, didn't joo? Just so joo could prove I was doo weak to ged bedder by myself!" Shippo cried accusingly.

"Hang on, Shippo, what do you mean—"

"Don't lie! I hade joo, Inu-Yasha!" Shippo scrambled out of bed and charged out the door. _'Stupid Inu-Yasha, always making me look like the loser,' _he thought bitterly.

"Shippo—Hey! Shippo! Where do you think you're going?" Inu-Yasha demanded, chasing after him.

"Just leave me alone!" Shippo sobbed. He slipped on the ice and almost fell when Inu-Yasha grabbed him by the scruff and hoisted him up.

"Shippo, stop being so damn foolish! Where do you think you're going in a condition like yours? Just stay in bed and get better, okay?" He placed Shippo on his shoulder and began walking back to the hut.

When they got back, Inu-Yasha set him down.

"Now, no more mischief, all right?" Inu-Yasha said sternly.

"'kay," Shippo mumbled sheepishly. Inu-Yasha was about to get up and leave when Shippo cried, "Wait!"

Inu-Yasha sat back down impatiently. "What is it _**now**_, Shippo?"

Shippo gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha looked stunned for a moment before muttering awkwardly, "I-It's nothing. Just get better."

"Ah…ah…AH-CHOO!"

"Here you go, Inu-Yasha." Kagome handed him a handkerchief.

"No way," Inu-Yasha snuffled, tossing it. "Dis probably has Shippo's germs on it."

"What's the matter, Inu-Yasha? I thought demons didn't catch colds," Shippo said innocently.

"Shuddup, Shippo, I probably caught it from you, anyways," Inu-Yasha growled.

"Please, don't start fighting…" Kagome begged.

"Don't worry, we won't," Shippo assured her. "Besides, Inu-Yasha still owes me—"

"WHAT! HOW?!"

Shippo beamed at him. "You told me to get better, so now _**you **_have to get better too."

Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"Oh," said Inu-Yasha.

"Course, that means you've got to eat to build up your strength."

"Great. What're we having?"

"Curry."

**End**

**Author's Note: **Gotta feel sorry for Inu-Yasha. So, there's my first one-shot (second if poems count). I wrote it when my friend got sick. Tell me what you think!


End file.
